A. Gallowglass
Agent A. Gallowglass, called "Glass" (don't discuss the "A.") is an Assassin with the Department of Mary Sues, in the Pirates of the Caribbean Division. Agent Profile Appearance Glass, a female human, is somewhere in her early twenties, though unsure of her true age due to the amount of time she has spent in Sue limbo during missions. She is tall and rangy, with light brown skin, short, scruffy brown hair, and brown eyes. Glass is sharp-faced and animated, as well as boyish-looking to the point of androgyny, a fact she uses to her advantage, spending most of her missions as a male. She primarily wears dusty, black clothing, usually loose jumpsuits or long-sleeved shirts and trousers. Glass will seldom be seen without a knife or a longer blade somewhere on her person, though her favorite personal weapon is a dirk. Personality As erratic as most agents, Glass is not an entirely sensible person, despite her best efforts. Obsessive to the point of fanaticism about grammar and spelling, she would probably have requested assignment to the Department of Technical Errors, had she been recruited to the PPC after its formation. She is slightly distractable, over-fond of bladed weaponry, and very protective of her favorite characters—overall, typical PPC material. She is a geek. Though generally cheerful and sarcastic, Glass has had problems with depression. She has an abandonment complex that shows through during missions occasionally, but refuses to speak to anyone about the reasons behind it. Employment History Glass joined the PPC sometime before 2003, but the precise details of her recruitment are fuzzy. She spent the first several years in the Department of Mary Sues' Miscellaneous English Classics Division, nearly entirely independently. She had no partner and little to no contact with anyone in HQ. Though she successfully completed a number of missions, she was cited and removed from that position for physically assaulting canon characters early in 2002 and spent a period of time in Medical. Since September 2003, however, she has been in the Pirates of the Caribbean continuum, partnered with Agent Lena Montrose in Response Center #23. Glass and Lena have completed one mission. Glass also participated in a PPC MST project. Glass and Lena's second project is ongoing, as they seem to be particularly vulnerable to the vagrancies of Sue-time. In fic-time they have been inside the story for only a day, but in HST it has been well over a year. Glass was affected by the PPC Gender-Bending Incident and had a great deal of fun, which is chronicled at RC #23. Quirks Glass is destructively inept with any machinery more complicated than a stapler (which means her partner takes care of most of the PPC gadgets), but very good with knots. Since most of her experience is with pre- and early-Industrialisation Europe, she never really developed a feel for technology outstripping the sailing ship or compass. Glass has, however, learned which buttons to press on a portable CD player, for her own protection from Sue-song. She has phobias of dead fish and puns, can swim very well, carries a little notebook around with her at all times to make note of canon violations, and is fond of singing. Glass was labeled "PotC's local crossdresser" in the PPC Card Game and is seldom seen on missions as a female of any species. In fact, she uses that to her advantage. As an average man, she merely has to act infatuated with the Sue to become part of the woodwork. Since many of them mistake stalking for normal heterosexual interaction, her job becomes much easier. In addition, Glass has a tendency to dress in drag even in HQ. Mission Reports Home: RC #23 Pre-Lena * "No, He’s Still a Bachelor" (Much Ado About Nothing) Partnered with Lena * "I Just Met a 'Sue Named Maria..." (Pirates of the Caribbean) * "Weddings" ** A reaction to the marriage of Agents Dafydd Illian and Constance Sims. * "A Brief PPC Interlude" ** Concerning the 2009 Gender Bender Crisis. * "The One With the Fried Chicken" (Pirates of the Caribbean, incomplete, ctrl+F for "pirates") Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues